Con R de Rose
by Swannyher
Summary: Tabla 30vicios. Rose Weasley. #04 Medicina: Por desgracia, también tenía un mundo creado con Teddy. Un mundo completamente similar, pero con tantas diferencias…
1. 15: Leer

_Mi primera tabla para la comunidad 30vicios._

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número quince:** Leer_

* * *

#15: LEER

Con tres años solo alcanzaba al primer piso de la estantería donde se encontraban todos los libros de sus padres de los años en Hogwarts. Claramente, los de su madre, que sin siquiera contarlo eran más numerosos, estaban mejor cuidados. No tenían polvo, arrugas, ninguna hoja suelta y apuntes en los márgenes, con letra clara y limpia. Los de su padre se caían, literalmente, estaban tan arrugados que era difícil que se mantuvieran en pie, por lo que se encontraban sostenidos entre los grandes tomos de Hermione.

Entonces, Rose, se agarraba su delicado vestido, fruncía el sueño, se mordía el labio y andaba por toda la habitación, escogiendo el libro que iba a hojear por los colores, más que por el tema. Muchas veces escogía el libro más alto, el más llamativo y tenía que llamar a su padre para que la ayudara. Él venía a regañadientes con Hugo en sus brazos, le daba el libro y le decía que esperara a que su madre volviera de trabajar para leérselo. Pero ella no podía esperar. Se sentaba allí, en el suelo de la biblioteca, con las piernas dobladas y el libro encima. Pasaba las enormes hojas una tras otra y miraba con incomprensión las fotografías.

Después llegaba su madre y lo primero que hacía era regañarla por ensuciarle el vestido. Después, solo se reía y más tarde se daba cuenta de que su hija no ponía el más mínimo interés en escucharla. Se divertía mirando las fotos de un hipogrifo, de un gnomo, de un jugador de quidditch… El caso era divertirse. Poco a poco Hermione se sentó con ella y le hacía repetir una a una las palabras. Luego las escribía en el aire con la varita y Rose las pronunciaba y las buscaba en un libro.

A los diez años, toda la biblioteca ya estaba leída, lo menos dos veces, por Rose y cada vez que su madre le hablaba de la biblioteca de Hogwarts se le cortaba la respiración. Por las noches le leía los cuentos muggles a su hermano y cuando coincidía con sus tres primos les aburría, hasta incluso dormirlos, relatándoles un capítulo más de Historia de la Magia.

Por fin empezó su enseñanza. Como era obvio, cuando puso un pie en el castillo ya se sabía todos los libros de texto de ese curso y se los iba repasando en voz baja. No sabía que tenía que hacer para ser elegida para su casa y desconocía se había que usar magia. Y por una vez, Albus no se quejaba, sino que más bien permanecía atento escuchando cualquier cosa que le sirviera de ayuda.

Con cuatro años de estudiante a sus espaldas, ya podía decir en que estantería, piso y el color de la tapa del libro que le nombraras. En las largas horas que pasaba en la biblioteca, charlaba animadamente con la encargada, siempre después de terminar un libro y comentaban sobre él. Después, se sacaba un nuevo libro y lo devoraba por la noche en la cama, siempre que al día siguiente no tuviera un examen. Porque, ni leer era una obsesión ni un pasatiempo cualquiera. Para ella era una necesidad, que al igual que jugar a las cartas, puede tener un periodo sin realizarse, pero, que cuando vuelve, te engancha igual que el calamar gigante con sus ventosas.

* * *

_Si te ha gustado -espero al menos que no haya decepcionado- mi LJ es el mismo que mi nombre._

_Y si te ha gustado, también review :D_

Un beso, Swanny


	2. 12: Mentir

Tengo que decir que esta viñeta me ha quedado mucho más cortita, pero la verdad es que me encanta.

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número doce: **Mentir_

* * *

#12: Mentir

- Victoire… ¿Mentir es un pecado?

- ¿Tú qué sabes de pecados, Rose?

- ¿Yo? Menos es nada. Sé que es algo de _muggles_, pero no puedo evitar que me de miedo. Es algo religioso… muy simbólico. Cuestión de fe, dicen.

- Sí. Pero el problema es que yo no tengo fe. Y, bueno, creo que sí, en las religiones _muggles_ mentir es un pecado. Pero eso es malo en todos los sitios.

- ¿Y entonces qué pasa si pecas?

- Hay gente que habla de una cosa que se llama infierno. No sé qué es. Algo grande, en el subsuelo, con demonios, calor y mal olor, muy mal olor.

- ¿Un olor peor que el de los pies de tío Percy?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No hay nada peor que eso.

Puede que hubiera muchas maneras de ir al infierno y una de ellas fuera mentir. Pero, ellas qué sabían, unas simples niñas, de las que apenas una había empezado el colegio. Lo que sí sabían era que decir que los pies de Percy olían peor que el propio infierno no era mentir y menos un pecado.

Y mentirían diciendo que no había nada mejor que ese momento. Dos primas, pelirroja y rubia, alta y baja, tumbadas en el suelo, con un bol gigante de palomitas y unas cuantas preguntas absurdas que hacerse la una a la otra.

_Y unas cuantas mentiras que decirse al oído._

* * *

_La verdad, nunca he olido los pies de Percy, pero es que les tengo demasiado cariño a todos y él ha sido al que he odiado alguna vez. Pero eso no quita que ahora no le tenga cariño._

Gracias por leer. Un beso

Swanny


	3. 27: Deseo

_Al menos esta es más larga que las anteriores. Puede que no quede muy claro, pero lo que quería decir con esta viñeta es que el deseo es algo humano, algo que no se puede controlar, pero lo controlable son sus efectos._

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número veintisiete: **Deseo_

_**Summary: **Sabe que la miran, que su pelirrojo no pasa desapercibido y, cuando vuelve a caminar, piensa que jugar de vez en cuando nunca viene mal. _

* * *

#27. Deseo

Quedaban atrás todas las veces que se había sentado a los pies de su madre a intentar leer el título del libro que ella tenía en sus manos. Quedaban también atrás las noches en la Madriguera cuando hacían una hoguera y jugaba con sus primos a disfrazarse. Y, no se podía olvidar eso, quedaba muy lejos cuando ella salía desnuda al jardín de su casa, se ponía unas gafas de sol y hablaba con su amigo imaginario. Todo eso quedaba muy lejos.

o0o0o0o

Cuerpo de mujer, mente de anciana, sonrisa de niña. Rose recorre los pasillos con su larga cola de caballo ligeramente recogida y los pelos que le rozan la cara perfectamente lisos. La túnica le encaja a la perfección y parece marcarse en cada curva que dibuja su paseo. Mantiene la mirada atenta, pero siempre tropieza con cualquier alumno –seguramente porque él lo haya querido- y entonces un mechón rizado se descoloca y se queda colgando por el cuello, combinando perfectamente con el resto de sus complementos.

Sabe que la miran, que su pelirrojo no pasa desapercibido y que se encuentra dentro de la categoría de ''aceptable'' de los soberbios de Slytherin. Alguna vez ha intentado poner empeño y enamorarse de algún Ravenclaw bien asentado, pero no llega a más que a mirarle los ojos cuando le habla y a fijarse en su espalda cuando van andando de vuelta. Su cabeza parece incapaz de hacer algo más que analizar el físico y darse cuenta de que está equivocada entre el deseo y el amor.

Muchas veces se ha sorprendido mirando tontamente la sonrisa de cualquier chico ya mayor y sin poder quitar ojo de los brazos formados por el quidditch. Y otras muchas se ha sorprendido pensando en su vida en pareja, con el hombre perfecto y los hijos perfectos.

Y cuando vuelve a caminar, levantando la vista de niños pequeños mirando donde no deben, piensa que jugar de vez en cuando nunca viene mal, y por eso sonríe para sus adentros, porque a lo mejor no es tan difícil sustituir el amor por el deseo, y este a su vez por la pasión. Convertir todo en un juego de adolescentes y llevarlo más allá de donde pensaban.

Pero siempre se frena. Una a una le llegan las imágenes y los recuerdos de cuando solo necesitaba un poco de cariño para ser feliz. Pero ella quiere seguir y mira al chico de turno, del que apenas se sabe su nombre y se da cuenta de que no debe. De que la diversión ha llegado a demasiado y de que le quedan años, muchos años, para seguir errando como ha hecho hasta ahora. Porque si no se hubiera equivocado de esa forma, quizás no se habría dado cuenta de que el deseo, aparte de humano, es traicionero. Y en cantidades pequeñas es gratificante.

Por eso ahora ha vuelto a caminar, agradeciendo la buena vista y sonriendo, esta vez para el mundo. Ahora no duda en que el deseo es mejor guardarlo dentro, y su cuerpo también. Esconde la mujer e intenta volver a ser la niña empollona de siempre, dándose el lujo de mirar de vez en cuando la pasarela que desfila por el pasillo de la biblioteca.

* * *

_Tengo que admitir que me gusta más como ha quedado el principio que el final._

Un beso, Swanny


	4. 06: Necesidad

_No sé como esta idea llegó a mi cabeza. Pero la verdad es que quería cambiar un poco el famoso Rose/Scorpius. Creo que no ha quedado del todo mal. Me gusta. Rose ya es mayor y sabe lo que quiere. Ya no es el deseo del anterior Ahora, aunque no lo diga es amor._

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número seis: **Necesidad_

_**Summary: **Nadie de su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Hugo ni Victoire. Tampoco Rose sabía si estaba enamorada. Puede que solo fuera ese amor fraternal que sentía hacia él o que de verdad quisiera quedarse con esa comodidad un buen tiempo más._

-

* * *

  


#06. Necesidad

-

-

Otra mañana más, la cama aparecía repleta de arrugas. Los rayos que avisaban de un nuevo día caluroso atravesaron las persianas y rozaron los ojos cerrados de Rose. Todavía era temprano y apenas había dormido, pero abrió los párpados y no los volvió a cerrar. Estiró el brazo esperando palpar de nuevo su pelo pero solo se encontró con la almohada. No dio indicios de preocuparse y se giró para mirar el otro lado de la habitación. Nada que ver con el revuelo de los primeros días, ahora se mantenía un orden y toda la ropa estaba doblada encima de la silla, con los zapatos colocados en el suelo.

Ted salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su imagen. Al abrirlos de nuevo sonrió y se guiñó un ojo a si mismo al verse moreno. Se secó, se vistió y salió de nuevo a la habitación. Aunque nunca lo decía, sabía que Rose estaba despierta, pues en un par de ocasiones había visto como cerraba los ojos rápidamente, pero sabía que a ella lo que más le gustaba era que la despertara. Por eso se sentó en el borde de la cama y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. Le parecía tan frágil… tan solo tenía dieciocho años. La había visto crecer, había jugado con ella y se habían bañado desnudos en distintas ocasiones. Incluso había estado saliendo dos años con su prima.

Rose se puso sus vaqueros y se recogió todo el pelo en un moño. A través del reflejo del espejo veía como Ted se reía mientras ella se arreglaba. Se dio la vuelta y tosió. Él solo levantó las manos y salió de la habitación seguido por Rose. Ella todavía no se había acostumbrado a esa casa. Ted… Teddy con casa propia. Parecía mentira como cambiaban las cosas y que ahora ella estuviera en su cama y no para contarse historias de miedo como hacía diez años.

Como siempre, Rose se perdió y apareció en el balcón. Nunca se acordaba de que con solo sacar la varita del bolsillo iría directa a la cocina, pero tenía que admitir que esas vistas le gustaban. Respiró profundamente el aire y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa en los labios, como si todavía estuviese incrédula por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie de su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Hugo ni Victoire. Tampoco Rose sabía si estaba enamorada. Puede que solo fuera ese amor fraternal que sentía hacia él o que de verdad quisiera quedarse con esa comodidad un buen tiempo más. Pensando en eso, como ya tantas veces atrás había hecho, salió de la terraza y se fue hacia la puerta contraria.

La cocina ya olía a café y las tostadas quemadas acababan de salir. Ted nunca aprendería a cocinar ni un simple desayuno, pero en eso eran los dos igual de patosos y ninguno de los dos se podía quejar. Rose se sentó enfrente de él y cogió la primera tostada. La dejó en la mano mientras echaba café en la taza y después le dio un mordisco. El sabor ya lo tenía asimilado y no le costaba disimularlo. La verdad, es que a ella no le saldrían mejor. Centró su vista en el periódico hasta que se cansó de soportar que Ted la mirara. Levantó la cabeza hacia él y luego miró el reloj. Sin prisa alguna subió de nuevo a la habitación, se puso unos zapatos planos, simples, como a ella le gustaban y bajó de nuevo a la cocina, esta vez sin perderse. Le dio un último sorbo al café y un largo beso en los labios a Ted. Era un roce tranquilo, acogedor, sin prisas y con ninguna palabra de por medio. Le echó una última sonrisa y se fue a trabajar.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Ted recogió el desayuno pensando en qué sería él sino fuera por ese pequeño detalle. Porque, al igual que comer y dormir, Rose se había convertido en su necesidad, y con el tiempo se darían cuenta en que él en la de ella también.

* * *

-

_Y bueno... A mí la idea me gustó y puede incluso que escriba una historia larga sobre ellos dos. Cocinan mal ¿y qué? Así ninguno se queja n.n_

_En mi LJ tengo subida la tabla. Aunque cuando subo una viñeta allí la subo aquí así que no hay necesidad de ir allí. Pero por si a alguien le hace ilusión es igual que mi nick._

Un beso,

Swanny


	5. 30: Obsesión

_Pff... ni sé porqué pero este tardé un montón en escribirlo. Y debe ser que el primer día tenía más inspiración, como me suele pasar con todo. Tengo que decirle a _hikaru2483 _que si que puse ese fanatismo de los Cannons _

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número treinta: **Obsesión_

_**Summary: **Rose no podía negar que se había enamorado de las escobas en aquellos años tirada en la biblioteca de su casa, leyendo y releyendo los libros de práctica de su padre estudiando las teorías de su madre e intentando cogerle la escoba a su hermano._

-

* * *

-

-

#30: Obsesión

Su amiga Susan solo decía que era una simple chiquillada. Que todo el mundo alguna vez había tenido un impulso. Pero que lo olvidara, que eso no era para ella.

Su primo Albus alegaba que lo probara cuando quisiera, pero que no fuese a consolarse a él cuando por fin se diera cuenta de que lo único que había heredado de su padre era el color pelirrojo y la cabezonería.

Pero, no podía negar, que se había enamorado de las escobas en aquellos años tirada en la biblioteca de su casa, leyendo y releyendo los libros de práctica de su padre, estudiando las teorías de su madre e intentando cogerle la escoba a su hermano. Pero no podía evitar que cada vez que saliera al patio las manos le temblaran y tuviera que ir corriendo a dejar el palo otra vez en la habitación de Hugo.

En realidad, nunca lo había visto en directo. Por eso, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, fue a todos los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor. Se aprendió técnicas, jugadas, tácticas e incluso los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada jugador. Hacía cálculos, ecuaciones, planos y maquetas a escala del campo de quidditch. Después, se lo mostraba al entrenador, que contento lo aceptaba. Pero cuando Rose ya tenía la boca abierta dispuesta a pedirle una vuelta en su Nimbus 3000, todos están entrando por la puerta de los vestuarios y ya solo quedan los restos del césped despeinado y la sensación de desazón de Rose.

Por eso, porque no podía evitar dejar de soñar con ello, e incluso de obsesionarse, por su decimocuarto cumpleaños se atrevió a pedir una escoba. Claramente la respuesta de su padre estaba llena de exclamaciones saltonas, alegrías y abrazos por todos los márgenes de la carta. En el otro extremo, se encontraba su madre, también con exclamaciones, pero de incredulidad. Siempre había visto en su hija la viva imagen de ella de joven y eso implicaba mantenerse alejada lo máximo de todo ese mundo.

El día de su cumpleaños alguien la despertó soplando en su cara. Como no, Albus. Albus despertándola con un grato cumpleaños. Albus cantando un feliz en tu día. Albus… en la habitación de las chicas.

- ¡Que morro tienes! – Exclamó Al antes de que su prima pudiera decir algo.

- ¿Qué? Ooh… Albus. ¿Cómo has subido?

- Volando

- ¿Volando? - ¿Volando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por la ventana? No lo creía. Rose se enderezó en la cama y miró al joven Potter, fijándose por fin en lo que tenía en la mano – Eso es… ¿¡Mi escoba!?

- Más bien la de mi padre. No sé como la tienes tú en vez de yo…

Después de alabanzas hacia la escoba, de observaciones, de calibraciones, de cuidados, de retoques… Albus le recordó a Rose que una escoba estaba para montarla, no para cotillearla como si fuera la típica rubia de turno. Rose esbozó una sonrisa forzada y alegó que tenía que estudiar y que más tarde lo probaría. Evitó la mirada de decepción de Albus y se levantó de la cama para poder colocar su regalo. Después, cuando Albus ya había salido, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ya había pasado una semana y la escoba seguía en el mismo sitio. Rose tenía que evitar las miradas de decepción de su primo y las de _''te lo dije''_ de Susan. A lo mejor se había equivocado, a lo mejor solo tenía que dejar pasar que soñaba con el quidditch y hasta con los Chudley Cannons –obsesión que seguramente precedía de su padre-. Pero ella tenía demasiado ego como para admitirlo y demasiado miedo como para probarlo.

Al fin de semana siguiente se había previsto una excursión para Hogsmeade. Rose alegó que se quedaría estudiando y, como era lógico en ella, nadie lo puso en duda. Después de haber desayunado, vestirse y repetirse unas cuantas veces que no quedaría en ridículo, abrió su baúl y sacó la escoba. Con miedo, bajó al campo de quidditch y corriendo se metió en los vestuarios. Sacó de su mochila la ropa que le había quitado a su primo y se la puso encima. Salió al campo y enseguida el aire le golpeó en la cara, pero eso no la frenó.

Igual que había visto durante sus años de existencia, se subió en la escoba pero la agarró dando la impresión de que si la soltara la vida se le podía escapar. Dio una patada al suelo, pero enseguida agachó el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y volvió al césped. No sé podía creer que por una vez los libros le fallaran. Había recorrido toda la biblioteca y se había leído hasta los que relataban las mejores caídas de la historia del quidditch, pero ninguno decía cual era la base para aprender a montar en escoba. Claro que sabía que había que subirse al palo y darse impulso con el suelo. Pero eso ahora no le servía.

Sacó su varita y dibujó cuatro aros a dos metros del suelo en línea recta. Con solo conseguir pasar eso, ella ya se sentiría feliz. Cerró los ojos y esta vez dio una patada con más fuerza. Se elevó la altura justa para pasar los aros. La escoba parecía esperar una orden, como si solo ella pudiera hacer que se moviera –Y Rose sospechaba que era así-. Concentrando cada neurona de su cabeza, ahora despeinada por el viento, la escoba se empezó a mover. Rozó todos los aros y en vez de una línea recta, parecía haber dibujado una carretera llena de baches, pero al menos se había movido.

Y poco a poco sacaría esa obsesión y la convertiría en don, o al menos en entretenimiento. Pero no hoy. Demasiado era haber conseguido elevarse y encima marearse con ello. Volvió a su habitación, guardó de nuevo la escoba y devolvió las cosas de Albus a su habitación. Salió al lago y esperó a sus amigos. No les contó nada, solamente quería esperar a poder moverse cinco metros en línea recta y experimentar, por fin, la sensación de libertad que sus venas le pedían a gritos.

* * *

-

_Parece que por fin estoy escribiendo cosas un poquito más largas. Ya dejo de subir por hoy... u.u_

_La tabla está en mi LJ, que es como mi nick _

Un beso,

Swanny


	6. 17: Chocolate

_Después de unos cuantos días sin actualizar -mas bien sin escribir- aquí tenemos un vicio más._

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número diecisiete: **Chocolate_

_**Summary: **Porque, en cierta parte, todos tenemos ese terrible vicio.  
_

* * *

-

#17: Chocolate

Si hay algo que a Rose le guste más que ver los álbumes de fotos de sus padres o de leer un libro en una sola tarde y luego echarlo tanto de menos que necesita volver a leerlo o incluso más que una semana entera con sus primos es ese olor que inunda la cocina de su abuela en Navidad. Tiene un montón de razones para quedarse en Hogwarts en esa época del año pero sólo por ese olor es capaz de ir a la Madriguera en escoba.

Y si a eso le sumas dos semanas enteras escuchando historias de su abuelo, jugando con el resto de los pequeños y disfrazarse con las ropas de tía Ginny, Rose se quedaría allí por todo un mes. Pero no más, que en la Madriguera no puede quitarle los libros a su madre a escondidas o perderse por los pasillos del colegio.

Muchas veces su madre le ha dicho que se va a parecer a su profesora de Aritmancia –mujer que afirma que es de complexión gruesa- de tanto chocolate, pero es que hasta el color la atrae. Y aunque su abuela intente echarla de la despensa en la que se esconde, ella nunca se rinde y siempre sale corriendo a meter un dedo en la olla en la que se funde lentamente su deseo y después chuparse la mano entera. Puede que eso lleve después unas consecuencias fatales y que tenga en el dedo una ampolla que no la cure ni tío George con las pomadas que inventa, pero ese momento no se lo quita ni Merlín.

Cuando por fin sale el chocolate en una gran taza, Rose ni se preocupa por dar las gracias a quien se lo ha servido y se sienta en su sillón favorito, pone los pies sobre la mesa y se acomoda hasta coger su postura. Pero dura poco, porque en dos tragos no queda ni una gota de chocolate en la taza y son tantos en esa casa que no queda nada más. Entonces pone su mejor cara de pena y se acerca a Charlie, porque siempre ha sentido una cierta debilidad por ella, le pone morritos y le da un beso enorme en la mejilla. Y no para hasta no conseguir otro trago de esa perdición que lleva el nombre de chocolate.

-

* * *

_Volveré. Puede que a nadie le importe, pero volveré risa malvada_

_Fuera de tonterías... blablabla, lo de siempre. Se agradecen reviews_

Un beso,

Swanny


	7. 16: Fastidiar

_La verdad no me fijé mucho en las fechas. Ni siquiera busqué información, con la necesaria me sobraba. Con la nueva generación muchas veces cuesta escribir con las fechas exactas y algunas ni se saben._

_**Tabla:** Vicios_

_**Personaje:** Rose Weasley_

_**Vicio número dieciseis: **Fastidiar_

_**Summary: **Que Fred siempre vaya a ser _su primo del alma_, no quite que le moleste tener que estar a menos de dos metros de distancia de él. Porque su cara de niña guerrera con él ya no sirve.  
_

* * *

#16: Fastidiar

-

Muchas veces se ha tenido que quitar esa careta de princesita, tirarla al suelo y mancharse de barro sólo por ganar una pelea contra Albus. Y tampoco le importa tener que quitarse un vestido para echar un partido a algún deporte muggle contra el resto de sus primos. Porque ha aprendido que entre tantos niños, hay que pelear fuerte para ser el primero en comerse las galletas recién hechas.

Pero es que lo de Fred hay veces que ya no tiene nombre. Vale que le saque cuatro años, que sepa más que ella, que tenga más fuerza y que sea popular en Hogwarts, pero hay veces que sería capaz de teñirse el pelo y quitarse ese color rojo sólo por librarse de él unos cuantos años. Y lo peor es que tiene el encargo de sus padres de estar siempre cerca de él. Y está harta de tener que escuchar a los amigos de su primo hablando de chicas y muchas veces de cosas peores.

Y cuando vuelve a la sala común le toca soportarle diciendo que ya se empieza a notar que es más mujer y que no quiere que se vaya con un Slytherin que lo único que le preocupa es ir bien peinado. Que se cuide, que no quiere ver a los babosos mirándole las piernas por los pasillos. _Pero si tú eres el primero que hace eso _le replica siempre malhumorada. _Yo soy especial._ Más que especial, es imbécil piensa Rose, pero se lo calla por respeto y por miedo a que vuelva a tirarla por las escaleras como hizo dos semanas atrás.

Todo eso fastidia –más bien, jode, como diría en algunas ocasiones Fred, pero Rose prefiere no imitarle-. Pero lo que más molesta es que le toque a ella vigilar la puerta cuando Fred se mete en algún aula vacía con su novia y escuchar los ruidos que eso implica. O que su primo la despierte todos los días de Navidad echándole agua encima y después bolitas de papel hechas por el mismo para que se queden pegadas en su cara.

Aún así, siempre va a recurrir a él cuando necesite que alguien la abrace si sus amigas se enfadan con ella o cuando no entiende la tarea que le manda el profesor de Pociones. Y no puede evitar darse cuenta de que es Fred el que más empeño pone en sus regalos, el que los envuelve con más ternura y el que siempre acierta con ellos. Y adora cuando, a escondidas de todos sus tíos, Fred roba los mejores objetos de Sortilegios Weasley para dárselos a ella y divertirla un rato. Porque, y no puede evitarlo, siempre será _su primo del alma _como le llamaba de pequeño y como ahora le convence para conseguir otra vuelta en escoba.

-

* * *

_Lo de siempre... la tabla entera (aunque aquí está toda) en mi LJ, y mi LJ como mi nick._

_No__ espero que haya gustado, pero al menos espero que no haya decepcionado tanto como para irse corriendo al baño a devolver. (Seeeh... que exageración!)_

_Un beso,_

Swanny


	8. 14: Ego

#14: Ego

-

Es esa mezcla de Granger y Weasley lo que hace que sea tan especial.

Claro que será Potter el apellido que siempre cause interés, pero el suyo no se queda atrás. Aunque nunca lo haya gritado ni lo haya utilizado para propio bien. Porque no es como Hugo, Albus o Fred. No. Se parece más a Lily y a Roxanne. Aun así sabe que esa mezcla es importante. Pero cuando ese tintineo que se llama Scorpius aparece detrás de ella y le recuerda que es un Malfoy, ella repite con todo el orgullo que puede las palabras _Rose Weasley Granger._

-

* * *

_Aquí va, un drabble, uno de mis amados drabbles de 100 palabras. No le doy mucha importancia a la pareja Rose/Scorpius (que a decir verdad me encanta) pero era el único personaje que pegaba ahora mismo._

_Recibo los reviews con los brazos abiertos :D. Mi LJ como mi nick._

_Un beso,_

Swanny


	9. 29: Infierno

#29: Infierno

-

Dicen que cuando eres malo estás destinado a ese sitio en el subsuelo. Cuando robas caramelos y a escondidas te comes las tortas que tu abuela ha preparado esa noche. O cuando te peleas con tu primo y a sus espaldas dices cosas que tus padres no te dejan. Dicen, claro está.

Pero Rose prefiere olvidarse del infierno - y esas chorradas que su abuela le contaba cuando la pillaba con las manos llenas de mermelada de frambuesa y los ojos con una pizca de satisfacción - cuando se agarra a la rama del árbol que roza su ventana y despacio llega hasta al suelo para quedarse esperando a que llegue Anne en su coche para irse las dos a ese bar muggle que está a las afueras de la ciudad.

Porque disfruta cuando se cuelan con el carnet falso de su amiga o cuando algún chico le echa una mirada de arriba abajo. Y le gusta sentir el fuerte sabor de la bebida de ese día, aunque nunca se acuerde de lo que ha probado. Pero lo disfruta, sabe que debe disfrutarlo, al menos hasta el momento de devolverlo todo en el baño y llegar mareada a su casa.

Y es que también sabe que no va a ir al infierno por olvidarse una noche de que es la hija de quien es o de que ha sacado la mejor nota en Aritmancia. Joder, que de vez en cuando le gusta ser Rose, sin Weasley, Granger ni otras cosas que a veces hacen que el ego no quepa dentro de su cabeza.

Total, cuando empiece el curso se arrepentirá y se jurará que no volverá a quedarse borracha hasta el punto de encontrar atractivo al anciano que vive dos calles más abajo, porque ahora parece que tiene una resaca permanente. Además, que el infierno puede esperar.

-

* * *

_No, no lo había olvidado. Es más, había olvidado la divina sensación de escribir. Ahora mismo voy a subir esto en condiciones, que seguro que ya me ha pasado el tiempo disponible. Espero seguir._

_Un beso,_

Swanny


	10. 25: Labios

#25: Labios

-

Tatareando la última canción que ha escuchado en la radio abre el armario. Nunca ha sido tan coqueta como Fleur y menos como su hermana Gabrielle, pero la verdad es que a veces le sobra la ropa. Saca un vestido tras otro y los deja encima de la cama aunque luego rebusque sus pantalones favoritos. No, la tía Ginny le ha dicho que se ponga vestido y resopla al acordarse y vuelve a guardar los pantalones tatareando de nuevo.

Después de probar, descartar y dar gritos de histeria, escoge el vestido blanco que compró la semana pasada cuando salió con Ted y Lily de tiendas. _Te hace buen culo, _le dijo Teddy y a pesar de que el comentario le irritó, se lo llevó. Unas sandalias marrones y un pelo recogido con los rizos cayendo hacen el total del conjunto. Nada de pendientes, pulseras o collares. Nunca han ido con ella. Cuando la voz de su madre llega a la habitación, sonríe al espejo y baja las escaleras.

- Rose, ¿estás segura de que no va a aparecer el Scorpius ese?

No contesta, sólo se ríe de su padre mientras baja los escalones. Cuando llega abajo se mira de nuevo en el espejo.

- A lo más que llego con Malfoy es a prestarnos una pluma.

Media hora después, los cuatro Weasley llegan a la Madriguera. Entre besos y saludos, se van formando los grupos de siempre. Abuelos, hijos y nietos.

- Felicidades cumpleañera – Le dice Ted mientras busca el modo de abrazarla sin despeinarla -.

- ¿Castaño? ¡Ted! ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el pelo castaño?

- Desde que pega con tu pelirrojo. Es mi regalo por hacerte mayor de edad.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Pregunta Rose intentando poner cara de pena – Pues vaya

- Resulta que – y baja la voz hasta que sólo le puede escuchar Rose – todavía hay cosas que por muy mayor que seas no puedes tener.

Y antes de que pueda contestar, le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a felicitarla, dejando que el resto de familiares hagan lo mismo.

Durante la cena, Victoire y Lily cuchichean en voz baja, seguramente del último novio de la mayor, pues desde que Teddy y ella lo dejaron, parece que la chica arrasa; Albus, James y Hugo parecen planear algo no muy bueno; los mayores cuentan anécdotas de cuando Rose iba en pañales y los únicos dos absortos parecen ser Ted y la cumpleañera, que se miran con cara de complicidad.

A la pelirroja le gusta ver la sonrisa que pone Ted cuando los mayores se ríen y como se despeina el pelo cada vez que se aburre. Le encanta el collar de conchas que lleva desde la última vez que fue a la playa y como sus ojos quedan terriblemente bien con ese color castaño que lleva esa noche. Y los labios, ¿desde cuando Ted tiene unos labios tan apetecibles? Seguramente desde siempre, pero es ese maldito comentario de antes que impulsa a Rose a mirarle así.

Los ruidos del patio llegan hasta la vieja habitación de su padre. Todavía están los pósters de los Chudley Cannons en la pared, junto a algunas fotos con su madre y Harry en su época de estudiantes. Se sienta en la cama perfectamente hecha, permitiéndose dejar algunas arrugas y mira por la ventana, aunque sólo alcanza a ver algunas cuantas estrellas.

- ¿Ésta es la habitación de Ron? – Pregunta Ted a la vez que entra -.

- Ésta es.

Y mientras Ted mira la habitación, Rose vuelve a mirarle a él. Lleva esos vaqueros que tanto le gustan a ella y que tan bien le quedan a él. Y una camiseta negra que, maldita sea, se ajusta lo necesario como para dejar ver un cuerpo como Merlín manda.

- ¿En serio tu padre tenía esta cara?

- Un respeto, que en algo me tendré que parecer a él

- Sí, en el color de pelo – Y con su sonrisa de siempre, añade -, en el blanco de los ojos y en que los dos sois igual de patosos. La belleza te la has formado tú solita.

Rose movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como hacía cada vez que oía comentarios de ese tipo. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo amarillo.

- Y dime… ¿qué es lo que todavía no puedo tener?

- Pues… Para empezar, un hombre como yo.

La chica abrió los ojos tanto que le dolieron, y después, se atragantó de la risa. Se sentó de nuevo sobre el colchón y miró a Ted.

- Mira, aquí sale muy bien Hermione… - Comentó Ted, hasta que se dio la vuelta y miró a Rose - ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿Cómo que un hombre como tú? Puedo tener a quien quiera, cuando quiera y seguramente _mejor_ que tú

- Por favor, si en Hogwarts las chicas me aplastaban, y seguramente también algunos chicos ahora que lo pienso. Recuerdo una vez en la que una Ravenclaw me encerró en un baño y empezó a manosearme…

- ¡Ted!

- Es verdad, todas se morían por besar mis labios. Ni siquiera tu prima Victoire las espantaba. Seguro que nunca has besado a un tío como yo.

- Ni quiero hacerlo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cotilleando la habitación. Rose podía notar la mirada de Ted clavada en su nuca y las ganas que éste tenía de reírse. Pero sólo se oían los gritos del patio y daba la impresión de que quedaba poco whisky de fuego. El armario de Ron estaba lleno de trastos y rebuscando entre ellos había unos cuantos calzoncillos viejos.

Rose se dio la vuelta para enseñarle las cosas del armario a Ted, pero sólo vio _esos_ labios acercándose y luego notó una mano en el cuello. Después, la sonrisa de siempre. Y sin saber por qué, Rose le da respuesta a esos labios, fríos, al contrario de cómo se los imaginaba y piensa que _quizá _sí quiere a un hombre como él.

-

* * *

Flojo, vale, lo sé. No he conseguido expresar lo que quería, peeero tenía la necesidad de escribir y últimamente sólo consigo hacerlo en viñetas :S Creo que intentaré actualizar algo más.

Y bueno, todas las gracias del mundo y más a Elena (por rencor, no pongo tus numeritos BROMAA -no, en serio, no los pongo xD-)

_Swanny_


	11. 01: Límite

#1: Límite

-

No le conoce, y sin embargo sabe que al pasarle el dedo por la espalda se estremece. Quizá le conoce demasiado, tanto para saber que nunca llegará a conocerle. No le gusta, nunca le ha gustado y sabe que nunca le gustará, aunque no puede vivir sin notar su aliento en su cuello. Le odia, odia sus sonrisas a escondidas del profesor y sus miradas de superioridad. Odia su perfume y su cuerpo. Se odia a ella por querer odiarlo. Y odia haber sobrepasado el límite hace tiempo.

Porque hace tiempo que no puede vivir sin los besos de Scorpius

-

* * *

Hacía demasiado que no escribía, así que volveré con algo flojito, mis 100 palabritas queridas :D


	12. 08: Calor

_#08: Calor_

Hace calor. Demasiado calor. Sus hermanos y sus primos se dedican a tirarse globos de agua –algo que debería estar haciendo ella – y sus tíos charlan animadamente dentro de la casa. La sombra del árbol apenas evita que el sudor empiece a caer desde su nuca. Deja el libro sobre la ardiente hierba y se recoge todo el pelo en una gran coleta mientras Teddy sale al jardín. Por su pecho se escurren algunas gotas de agua y el bañador se marca demasiado, haciendo que Rose se olvide por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sí. Definitivamente, hace _mucho_ calor.

* * *

100 palabritas más :D


	13. 20: Escribir

De repente, he vuelto. He amado siempre esta tabla -cosa olvidada, simplemente la tengo de patrón- y a Rose. Espero al menos ser abierta, y si lo soy, gracias:)

* * *

#20: Escribir

Hoy empiezo algo que no he hecho nunca: escribir un diario. Papá y mamá me han regalado un cuaderno precioso y creo que no debería desaprovecharlo con apuntes de Transformaciones o dibujos absurdos hechos en la biblioteca.

Bien, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar. Me llamo Rose Weasley y mis padres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sin duda su historia es mucho más apasionante de lo que jamás será la mía, pero creo que eso podré dejarlo para otro momento. Tengo 15 años y estudio en el colegio Hogwarts. Mi hermano Hugo y mis primos también estudian allí, pero suelen ser tan insoportables que no merece la pena nombrarlos.

Mañana regresaremos al colegio después de las vacaciones de navidad. Han sido geniales. En realidad, no ha habido nada diferente. Unas comidas fantásticas, discusiones entre tíos sobre cómo mejorar la economía, tazas enormes de chocolate y unos momentos en familia inolvidables. Es una rutina que se repite todos los años.

Como siempre, con quien más he estado ha sido con el primo Teddy. Ni es mi primo, ni quiere que le llamemos Teddy, pero como a pesar de tener 23 años se sigue comportando como uno de 10 voy a llamarle como yo quiera. La verdad es que él ha supuesto el único cambio estas vacaciones. Me ha hecho cosquillas, me ha enseñado sus lugares secretos de hace años, me ha defendido delante de mis primos y me ha contado viejas historias de la familia.

Creo que me gusta un poquito. Quiero decir, me agrada estar con él. Me gusta su pelo que cambia de color y su sonrisa. Me gusta cómo huele, me gusta cada vez que se acerca a mi oído para soplar y puedo aspirar su olor. No me gusta que me hable de Victoire y me encanta cuando jugamos a que yo soy mamá y él es Harry e imaginamos sus discusiones durante el colegio.

Es una locura, mejor me voy a ayudar a la abuela con la cena, que creo que empiezo a pensar tonterías. No sé si hay que despedirse en condiciones.

Un besito,

Rose.

* * *

También amo a esa pequeña parejita (:


	14. 24: Control

_En la calle se oyen demasiados llantos(8)_

* * *

#24: Control

Están en una escalera cualquiera. En esa donde Scorpius le preguntó por primera vez que si ella era Rose, que había oído hablar mucho de su familia y donde se soltó tanto que acabó escupiendo que el apellido Malfoy era un lastre para él. En esa donde, con once años, Rose cogió su mano, un segundo, sólo uno y sintió algo electrizante.

Han pasado cinco años y demasiadas cosas. Han conocido y besado a tantas personas, han dicho te quiero tantas veces… Y ninguna de esas ocasiones ha sido como cuando Scorpius le robó un beso en aquel baile de Navidad o cuando Rose le susurró al oído que le necesitaba.

Rose se siente apretada. Quiere gritar, chillar, decir todo lo que siente de una vez pero cada vez que abre la boca se topa con su mirada y no puede. No puede guardar más tiempo que Ted está entrando poco a poco en ese rincón de ella que sólo ocupaba Malfoy; que se muere de ganas por probar sus labios y agarrarle del cuello.

Se oye un suspiro, en realidad dos, al unísono. Están en una escalera cualquiera, como todos los días, pero hoy hay algo diferente. Serán las comisuras de Scorpius, más rojas que de costumbre, o la chica que Rose ha visto detrás de él, bastante despeinada. Serán sus manos, juntas, haciéndose daño, sin querer separarse pero queriendo alejarse.

- ¿Estás con ella?

- ¿Acaso te importa? – Rose notó algo que se clavaba en ella, en su cabeza – Estoy harto de que aparezcas de repente, me enamores y me olvides.

- No… yo…

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay un muro. Creo que hay un muro en esto del amor, una pared que marca el equilibrio. Tú vas por un lado de esa pared y yo por otro, pero no nos juntamos nunca. Tú te has quedado al principio y yo… Yo, en cambio, la he atravesado. Y duele, Rose, duele. Es como una puta espina que se te marca en el pecho, un puñetero puñal a cada paso que doy.

En algún momento, Scorpius se ha levantado y ha empezado a gritar, tirando a la mierda todo el control por el que ha luchado siempre, haciendo que todo el castillo le oiga.

- No tienes ni idea – Rose está serena, pero no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos, no mientras siga respirando con tanta rabia – Tengo miedo, Scorpius, tengo miedo de entregarme y de que lo dejes todo por alguna de tus amiguitas.

Rose miente y él lo sabe; pero en parte dice la verdad. Es egoísta, en alguna parte de ella es tan egoísta que no quiere dejarle marchar nunca. Pero él no le hace feliz. Ella necesita demasiado para serlo o todo lo contrario. Pero él la besa. Lo hace porque no puede evitar amar sus rizos y porque sus ojos son como una vieja manta que hacen que se sienta como en casa.

Y es ese beso lo que hace que Scorpius controle su ira y que Rose altere sus latidos. Es en ese beso cuando ella se da cuenta de que es sincera, de que sólo le quiere para él. Y es en ese beso, también, cuando Scorpius comprende que es mejor sufrir que hacer que ella sufra.

* * *

_No es como en las pelis de chico americano donde el guapo es el bueno y los malos son muy malos,_

Swannyher.


	15. 04: Medicina

#04: Medicina

- ''_¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay un muro. Creo que hay un muro en esto del amor, una pared que marca el equilibrio. Tú vas por un lado de esa pared y yo por otro, pero no nos juntamos nunca. Tú te has quedado al principio y yo… Yo, en cambio, la he atravesado. Y duele, Rose, duele. Es como una puta espina que se te marca en el pecho, un puñetero puñal a cada paso que doy.''_

Rose tenía esa frase tan clavada dentro que ya había asumido que jamás iba a salir de ella.

Aquella noche ya había sido olvidada, en parte. Rose veía en los ojos de Scorpius que cada vez que abrazaba a su nueva novia recordaba _ese_ beso. Ni fue un beso tierno ni fue un beso por compromiso. Mucho menos fue un beso parecido a los anteriores. Fue un beso lleno de adrenalina, de ira, de echarse de menos, de odiarse, de querer transmitir con cada movimiento algo que no podían decir con palabras.

Rose tampoco había olvidado lo que él le había dicho. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué en ese momento Scorpius se reveló y no en otra ocasión más apropiada? _''Estoy harto de que aparezcas de repente, me enamores y me olvides'' _Si él de verdad pensaba eso… Si de verdad lo pensaba habían estado perdiendo el tiempo demasiado tiempo; las llamas de sus ojos querían estallar con cada roce, pero algo les obligaba a mantenerlas.

Ella sabía que llevaba toda la vida dando vueltas a ese muro, pasando de un lado a otro como queriendo inspeccionarlo, sin estar segura de qué era lo más correcto. Pero nunca encontraba a nadie en su lado del muro, sólo escuchaba voces que llegaban desde muy lejos. Scorpius, Teddy, Teddy, Scorpius… Dos nombres, demasiados problemas para ella. Todavía tenía que averiguar si había hecho bien al alejarse tanto de aquel pequeño mundo que habían creado ella y Scorpius entre sonrisas y empujones.

Por desgracia, también tenía un mundo creado con Teddy. Un mundo completamente similar, pero con tantas diferencias… En ninguno de los dos mundos había primer paso, pero en este último ni siquiera había primer momento.

Rose comprende que todo son locuras y no quiere pararse a pensar ni un minuto más en qué tiene de especial la chica a la que Scorpius nunca suelta para que él no pueda dejar de mirarla. Siempre ha sido una pelirroja rebelde por eso decide buscar su medicina en alguien que, seguro, le causará problemas peores. Pero con Teddy todavía tenía demasiado que descubrir.


End file.
